


Consider it a Gift

by Stark-Raving-Strange (Kayjaykayme)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Hope its a decent go, I Don't Even Know, IronStrange, Loki is an ass or maybe not, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, TWO IDIOTS, The cloak of levitation has had it, Tony Starks ass, Tony like acronyms, Very little angst really, ironstrange advent calendar, men kissing eventually, post return snap, sentimental business talk, there may be a tub, very smelly interdimensional things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjaykayme/pseuds/Stark-Raving-Strange
Summary: Loki visits Stephen Strange on the day before Halloween and repays him and Tony for their kind help over the years. Sort of.Friends to lovers mutual pining and some switched up perspectives.





	Consider it a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Halloween story for the Tumblr based Ironstrange Advent Calendar Halloween 2018.  
> Thank you to grandraconteur and merelypassingtime for the beta and attacking the formatting issues! And for the calendar!  
> Hope its entertaining!

~~The New York Sanctum, October 30th 4pm ~~

Strange could sense the change in the Sanctum’s energy immediately. The cloak sped to him clasping to his shoulders as he hurried toward the Sanctum’s main library.  
He stopped abruptly in the doorway and the sight before him filled him with a curious mix of relief, dread, and outright annoyance.

Loki Odinson/Laufeyson, prince of Asgard and God of Mischief, sat before him casually lounging in an armchair with an ancient tome cradled in his lap. He was an absolute vision of relaxed poise and gracious nobility in an impeccably bespoke three-piece suit. Stephen could still recognise a Tom Ford, thank you very much.

Stephen internally sighed. Since the defeat of Thanos, Loki had been granted a pardon for his past ‘indiscretions’. He was now considered a consulting member of the Avengers and a royal dignitary of the new Asgardian settlement on Earth and entitled to all courtesies and privileges of his new positions. 

Though access to the Sanctum was not specifically one of these privileges, Stephen was forced to forgo his first response at finding the capricious god in his library. So tossing him in another dimension was out of the question, and extended courtesy was the way to go. Until other actions became necessary, of course.  
“Loki of New Asgard. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Stephen drawled taking a seat across from the god.

Loki looked up with an angelic smile, his pale face radiating an almost believable joy at seeing the Master of the New York Sanctum. Stephen groaned internally. This can’t be good. 

“Ah, my good friend the Midgard Sorcerer, Stephen Strange,” Loki purred “I hope you don’t mind that I've taken advantage of your hospitality while waiting for you,” he gestured at the book in his lap and the room in general.

Since being required to work together to defeat Thanos and return the universe to rights, he had formed a working relationship with the irksome god and even developed a modicum of mutual respect as fellow magic wielders. Strange did not think friendship was out of the question someday, but they were really not there yet. 

Loki leafed through the pages of the book, carefully, for all the casualness he was affecting. Stephen appreciated their shared respect for magic and books at least. 

“It dawned upon me recently that I have not set foot in this Sanctum since we first met,” Loki began, his friendly smile taking on a tiny predatory tinge, “when you so kindly helped my brother and I locate our missing father.”  
The glint in his eyes clearly indicated that their last encounter, specifically the portal free falling for 30 minutes and the temporary holding cell in the port-o-john, were incidents definitely neither forgiven or forgotten.

The congenial smile returned. “So, as I have been learning more about the Midgard version of magic and I found myself in need of reference materials beyond Wikipedia, I hope you don't mind that I decided it was time to pay you another visit. I knew this was the best place to gain some information on this realm’s eldritch magic.” Loki stroked his chin thoughtfully. “There are intriguing differences as well as similarities to the magic of the other realms. Not to mention the customs and superstitions that have formed around its natural ebbs and flows. I find the traditions that arise around the liminal times, especially, are diverse.”  
He paused giving Stephen another dubious smile “For example, take this Halloween, or Samhain as it might be called. I find this very interesting and such fun!” 

Stephen tensed minutely and prepared for the penny drop.

Loki, of course, noticed and continued with added enthusiasm. “I am especially interested in the traditions that have arisen regarding the eve before the day. I have read that many refer to it as Mischief night. Lovely name, and of course it brings out my professional curiosity,” he paused and grinned, “really, that is sort of my thing...being the god of mischief and all.” The face was suddenly alight in badly feigned surprise “Oh! And I do believe that is tonight isn’t it?” The Asgardian did not wait for confirmation and Stephen was loath to provide it anyway.

Loki clapped his hands together and continued. “I have been giving thought to introducing some of these new Earth traditions to New Asgard. These are difficult times for my people and they need a bit of distraction as well as a harmless way to assimilate. I think I may start with introducing them to Halloween, a bit last minute but I think it will do.”

Stephen stood and circled around the room looking at random shelves, projecting a relaxed detachment that he did not feel. “That might be an enjoyable cultural exchange experience,” he agreed. “I can suggest some resources that could help, reading material, local events, appropriate costume vendors. A list of local laws and ordinances concerning acceptable behavior.”

Loki ignored the last bit and met Stephen’s eyes, holding his gaze. An unreadable expression briefly crossed the god’s face before it bloomed once again into the amenable smile.  
“Yes, thank you. I think it would be a beneficial experience, and as a cultural ambassador, I will make it my duty to bridge the gap between our people.“  
Stephen got a sense that the god was actually quite sincere in his commitment to his new role. Hope yet.

Stephen materialized a set of books into Loki’s hands. The god bowed his head slightly in acceptance. “Thank you for your kind assistance. It is appreciated.”  
Loki stopped and fixed Stephen with a meaningful look. “Am I correct in my recollection that Stark usually holds a Halloween party for the underprivileged children at his tower.”

“Yes, he does, though, unfortunately, it was a few days ago. Perhaps next year you could attend with some of the children of New Asgard.”

“Perhaps.” Loki looked up at the sanctum window, face thoughtful. There was an odd edge to his voice when he spoke next. “How is Stark these days? I have not seen much of him lately.” He smiled and looked side-eyed at Strange. “I’ve been a bit busy you know, with the governing and such.” 

Stephen’s internal hackles rose a bit as a sudden sharp, protective feeling sparked to life, which he immediately tried to quiet.

“He’s fine, I'm sure.” 

“Ah,” Loki pouted slightly, “don’t see him much theses days either? Alas, such are the woes of those burdened with protecting the world. Never enough time for those important to you.” He made an exaggerated frown of commiseration continuing, “Our friends, loved ones...”

Stephen bristled but remained calm. He could almost feel the Asgardian physically poking him, looking for sore spots. “Stark has many responsibilities, I’m sure. He gets in contact with me when needed.”

“Of course, of course, Heavy are the heads...” Loki said, again with a note of pity and understanding, further rankling Stephen.

“You know, I see it so clearly now,” Loki said, giving Stephen a long look that turned slowly into a smile. “The both of you have so much in common! So much alike, such power, so many responsibilities.” Loki walked closer to Stephen and placed a hand on the sorcerer’s shoulder, causing the Cloak to ripple slightly. 

“I understand these challenges, so little time for one’s self and such solitude at times,” he tsked and sadly shook his head. “You and Stark are both so ready and willing to help others, to sacrifice yourselves, to fight the good fight...” he put his hand over his heart. “Such altruism!” The slightly mocking edge was subtle but definitely there. “The two of you are from the same mold, truly.” Loki paused and met Stephen’s gaze intently, “So very similar that, in fact, I’d wager that no one would even notice if the two of you suddenly slipped into the other’s skin, so to speak.”

There was a long weighty pause then the god gave Stephen’s shoulder a firm squeeze and a pat before withdrawing “Well this has been a lovely and enlightening chat. Thank you again for the reference material.” he briefly held the books up. “I absolutely must come up with a way to show you my gratitude.”

“That is really not necessa-” Stephen made to protest but the Asgardian was already gone, seemly vanished into thin air.  
As the quiet energies of the sanctum resettled, Stephen mulled over the odd conversation, and, with no little amount of foreboding, contemplated the idea of what a gift from Loki would entail.

The day continued without further incident and the sorcerer let go of the the apprehension that the visit had caused and continued about his duties, growing more and more exhausted as the evening wore on. It had been a busy week he admitted, and he finally gave into his fatigue going to his bed well before midnight. 

At the same moment and across town, an equally exhausted Tony Stark uncharacteristically gave into sleep early as well. 

 

~~4:20 am October 31st~~

Stephen yawned, stretched, and immediately knew something was wrong.  
Extremely wrong.  
It was early, predawn, with barely a hint of light but even that was more than enough to see he was not in his room, or any room in the Sanctum for that matter.  
He took a deep breath to calm himself and felt a strange sharp ache in his chest.  
He brought his hands to his chest and felt the foreign sensation of a metal piece embedded in his chest, one which began to faintly glow in response to being touched. He knew that glow.

“Oh no.” He brought his hands up before his face and in the dim light he could see them. Strong, broad, calloused, and not shaking at all.  
These hands belonged to a man who worked with metal. These hands belonged to a man named Stark.

“Shit. Shit...” he began to repeat, still staring at hands that were not his and on the verge of hyperventilating. His impending panic attack was interrupted by a disembodied feminine voice.

“Boss, I am registering elevated heart rate and blood pressure. Is everything alright?” a soft lilting voice asked, seeming to come from everywhere in the surrounding room. He had heard that voice before. Stark’s AI.

“Hi, yeah I’m fine.” He worked to calm his breathing. “Just tell me, where am I?”  
“You are in your bedroom at the Stark Tower. It is 4:28 am on October 31st. I believe you have had a nightmare. Are you sure you’re OK Boss?”the voice, FRIDAY he recalled, asked again.

“I’m fine, yeah. Yeah, just a nightmare, but humor me,” he paused,” who am I?“  
That seemed to make the AI hesitate. “You are Anthony Edward Stark, you are-”  
“No, that's enough, thank you. I’m up now, can you turn on the lights please?”  
“Of course Boss.”

The lights brightened while Stephen sat on the edge of the bed and peered around the room, getting his bearings. He spotted the ensuite bathroom and thought, ‘Mirror, I need a mirror. He carefully stood up and tested his balance before walking to the bathroom, steeling himself for what he suspected he’d see.  
There in the mirrored walls his suspicions were confirmed.  
Staring back at him was Tony Stark. Shirtless and barefoot in a pair of pajama bottoms. It was the definition of surreal. He raised his hands and ran them through his unruly bedhead, down his cheeks and over his stubbled chin to stroke his beard. He felt it all as normally as touching in his own body.

He stared into familiar yet foreign brown eyes, the face so full of curiosity, not at all unlike Tony’s usual expression. He let his hands roam down over the metal casing embedded in his chest, the housing unit for the nanobots that created Stark's armor. He touched it gently finding it an odd sensation, and a bit painful to be honest. It made him think of the lengths that Stark had gone to ensure his ability to protect- well- everyone really. Stephen felt a touch of pity mixed with admiration. Tony was a good man. Stephen felt fortunate to call him a friend. 

He let these thoughts go for the moment and peered down at his feet, past the low slung pajama pants hanging askew on his waist. It was a fact. He was currently inhabiting the body of Tony Stark. By the Vishanti! What had happened? His speculation was suddenly cut short by the call of a basic biological function becoming increasingly urgent.

Stephen experienced a moment of awkwardness, (one of many to come he guessed). He would have to attend to certain bodily activities that would make keeping Stark’s personal physical privacy impossible, but there was nothing for it. He was a doctor, of course, and had seen more different bodies than he wanted to count. Stark’s was just one more. He squared his shoulders and approached the toilet and dropped the pants.  
He tried averting his eyes but the full wall of mirrors showed him the scene very clearly. 

And it was beautiful.

Well, he mused, the adage was apparently true about big things coming in small packages in this case anyway. He looked up at the mirror in admiration, allowing himself a few moments of observation and self indulgence. He watched the reflection of Tony as he ran a hand down his chest and stomach and further down along the length of himself. He could almost imagine that he was here with Tony in this intimate setting, alone…. Stephen gasped and jerked his hand away as if scorched. Hadn’t meant to do that. That came on way too quickly!

Damn. He sighed deeply, a little surprised at the rapid onset of his arousal, but not really all that shocked. Stephen had long ago accepted and tried to ruthlessly tamp down his feelings in regard to Stark. Tony was dynamic and brilliant, a force of nature. Though Stephen was more than a little interested, he did his best to keep a professional distance. On his more introspective days he could admit to being possibly in ‘something’ with the man. Stark was amazing and selfless (no matter what some said of him). He was generous to a fault and a true heroic being. Stephen stopped himself and reeled his thoughts back in. That way lies madness. Yes, he had certain feelings for Tony. Fine. Reality, however indicated nothing was ever going to happen between them. Tony had shown no interest in Stephen beyond friendship and that was a cold, hard fact. They were friends and that would have to be enough for the sorcerer. 

He forced himself to not look at Tony’s body again, blushing miserably at his own lingering thoughts as he moved on as quickly as possible.  
Returning to the bedroom, he rummaged around for an outfit in Tony’s impressively massive walk in closet. Passing over the immaculate suits for old worn jeans and a rumpled pull over, he put on shoes and threw on a random jacket. He grabbed Tony’s wallet and phone from the night stand and pocketed them. 

He started to reach for his sling ring automatically then grimaced annoyed.  
“Friday can you get me a cab or something? I need to get to Greenwich Village ASAP.”

“Sure thing, Boss. Give me a moment it's just 5am.” The AI paused. “A car will be out front in 5. Boss, are you sure that you are Ok? You seem a little strange.”  
He couldn’t help a short barked laugh at the unintended and cliche pun. You have no Idea, Stephen thought, but he merely assured the AI that all was fine.

It was an impatient, leg-bouncing trip to Bleecker Street. He wondered what would be waiting there for him. Was Tony there inhabiting his body? If not, where was Stark? He tried not to worry before he needed to, but his anxiety was growing leaps and bounds the closer to the Sanctum they got.

He tried to focus on what this spell was doing to him on an inner level. He could still feel his magic ebbing and flowing in his astral? form as usual, though there was a slight difference being housed in a different body. He felt fine besides that slight off-ness. He made a small gesture and summoned a flame at his fingertips. The magic still responded at his call. He flexed his fingers as he manipulated the small light. He performed the movements without pain for the first time in years. It was a strange feeling.

His thoughts were interrupted by the car’s gradual halt. He stepped out onto the street thanking the driver. He surveyed the area and found all was fairly quiet as dawn was just starting to lighten the sky.

The doors of the Sanctum opened to him without hesitation. This was good. The wards and alarms set around the sanctum recognized his true self and allowed him passage as he pleased. He had to get to Tony before he awoke, the Sanctum was not a safe place for the unaware and unguided.  
He closed the doors quietly and made his way into the familiar space. All was still. Nothing appeared to be stirring yet. He made his way up the grand staircase with quiet ease. Stark’s body was older than his own but aside from some aches and pains, it was was quite athletic. As he moved, he felt graceful, almost like a dancer, as he let muscle memory take over the movements he made. It was actually exhilarating moving in a new body. 

 

From his left he felt a sudden swoosh of air pass him and then a familiar weight settled onto his shoulders. The Cloak wrapped around him, fluttering in agitation. Collar points petting his face and hems gesturing wildly toward the hall where his bedroom was located.  
“Shhh, yes it's me. It’s OK. Something has happened. Shhh.” He stroked the Cloak’s shoulder area to comfort it. “Is Stark there looking like me?” The Cloak nodded it's collar and again pointed down the hall. “Okay then let’s go see, hmm?”

The Cloak settled as they approached the door of Stephen’s bedroom and carefully entered it.

There the growing morning light revealed Stephen’s own body laying in his bed. His physical form, now presumably playing host for the consciousness of Tony Stark, who was fortunately still asleep.

Stephen sat in the chair by the window and began working on a plan for breaking the news of their situation to Tony in a clear and rational non-panic attack inducing manner.

Stephen waited and watched his body sleep. This was not a new experience for him, of course. He often Astral projected to read while his body slept. What was intriguing was knowing that another person would be waking up inside his physical form, another person’s words coming out of his mouth. Another being walking around in his skin. He was already experiencing the other side of this and was anxious to see how Stark was going to handle it.  
Would he be outraged? Would his past negative experiences with magic cause him to panic? 

As he sat contemplating the situation he almost didn't notice a slightly luminous envelope which stood on the bedside table next to where he sat. He warily picked it up and examined it.

It was as it seemed, a thick decorative envelope with a wax seal. Pressed into the green wax was a symbol of a stylized pair of entwined serpents 

“That bastard!” Stephen breathed as he opened the envelope and read the letter:

 

Greetings Sorcerer and Man of Iron,

Oh let us do away with the formalities, we are all friends here now!  
Stephen and Tony, what can I say ? I owe you both so much and I just felt the burning need to pay you both back for your many courtesies over the years.  
So in the spirit of my new favorite Earth tradition, on this mischief night, I give you the ultimate Halloween costumes! A bit of magic in the spirit of the season.  
Consider it a gift! From me to you! May you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed bestowing it. It will end at midnight on All Hallows eve. Quite irreversible of course.  
Where would be the fun in that? 

With oodles of love and appreciation,  
Loki, Odinson, Laufeyson , Royal Prince and cultural ambassador of New Asgard.  
and of course,  
God of Mischief

 

“Son of a-”

“Hey, um, you?” a familiar voice broke the momentum of Stephen’s building ire, ” Why am I in Stephen Strange’s bed and how am I looking at myself from across the room?”

Stephen put his hands up in an attempt to calm the inevitable storm. “Tony, it’s me Stephen. I need you to try to remain calm. We have been placed under a spell where both of our personal consciousness have been switched to the other’s body. Loki did it, but he said it’s only for the next 24 hours. I don’t detect any malevolence in the magic, and it’s harmless enough we just- “

“Wait!” Tony broke in, sitting up fully on the edge of the bed, “Just wait,” He took a deep breath and absently rubbed at his chest, looking down in question when all he felt was skin. Hmph.

“Ok, that kind of dream then, “Tony mumbled, blinking his still sleep-clouded eyes. “So, will you,” he said pointing to Stephen, “well, me there I guess, give that to me again, and slower please, keeping in mind I haven’t had coffee and I’m probably still asleep and dreaming.”

It was odd indeed having Tony’s inflections and mannerisms of speaking come out of Stephen’s mouth but he withheld comment on it and repeated the tale adding,  
“I’m sorry Tony, it isn’t a dream. You’re awake. You and I have switched bodies for the day and I cannot undo the spell. It must run its course.” Stephen watched and prepared for the anger.

Tony sat staring at Stephen, who was speaking to him from Tony’s own body.  
“OK.” He looked deadly serious though his next words were incongruous.  
“You are telling me we have a Freaky Friday situation going on here?”

Stephen hesitated, “Uh, yes? You could say that.” He recovered and attempted to continue his explanation. “I know this is probably a shock so take some breaths and tell me, how you are feeling. Are you OK?”

Tony kept the direct eye contact with Stephen as he appeared to consider what he was actually feeling. Stephen waited as the intense moment stretched out taut.  
Tony’s eyes went suddenly and alarmingly wide. “Stephen.” he blurted out. “This is-“ he paused to look down at his now scarred and shaking hands and to reach up and touch his now sharp cheekbones.

Tony met Stephen’s eyes again “I'll tell you what this is,” he whispered.” Stephen readied himself for the reaction. “This is possibly the coolest fucking thing that has ever happened to me!” He laughed loudly “And I have a stellar list of stuff to compare it to!”

“Tony please. I...wait, what?“ Stephen was suddenly dumbfounded.

“Oh my god! Strange this is amazing! I used to daydream about this shit happening when I was a kid!” He paused to scrutinize the man wearing his body, “Damn! Is that what I look like from your perspective? Woo, I look old in this light. So what are the rules? There are always rule aren’t there to this type of thing?“ Tony babbled on rapidly. “So it’s only for, what?, ‘til midnight you said? Come on Strange! Give me some answers!”

Stephen felt completely off kilter and not able to move past this turn of events without explanation. “Aren’t you upset?” he almost pleaded, “ Tony we have been mystically violated! “Magic has been worked on us without our consent! We have been ripped from our bodies and shoved into another’s!” Stephen sputtered “aren’t you, well, pissed off?” 

Stephen watched his face pause in deep contemplation for a moment, it was eerily like looking in a mirror. Until that usually stoic face broke into a wide manic grin the like of which had never appeared on the face of Stephen Vincent Strange. Or at least had not for a long, sad time.

It was a pure Tony Stark, that smile. “You know, I really should be pissed, and normally being screwed with magically would seriously set me off, but,” he paused as if internally searching “nope. I’m not really feeling the rage.” he shook his head “I don’t know, I’m really kind of juiced about it more than anything.” 

Stephen must have done some kind of shocked double take while staring at his former face because Tony grinned even wider “Wow, is that what I would look like when totally confused?” Tony shook his head “Nu-uh. No. I’m definitely never that oblivious looking, that’s all you Houdini.”

Stephen felt his jaw drop metaphorically though not physically. He absently wished he had a mirror handy, wondering what Stark's face would look like with an expression of pure confusion. 

Getting no return comment from the sorcerer Tony pushed on enthusiastically,  
“So,’ he started once again, touching his temporary face, “I’m in your skin until midnight tonight! Halloween of course.” He vibrated with excitement. “So what are the rules here? Can I do magic? Please tell me I can do that saw a lady in half gig!” 

Stephen continued to gape as he watched Tony try to mimic the hand gestures for casting spells. Watching his own body so ineptly attempt magic finally snapped him from his stupor.

“No. you really can’t, the magic is connected with my soul and mind and training not so much the body.”

“Oh well, too bad. Science guy anyway, not the end of the world! But why we sitting gabbing, time's a wastin! We have things to do! Up and at em!” Tony moved to shove the covers aside to get up.

“WAIT!” Strange cried.

“What?” Tony looked around in alarm, grasping the covers to himself.

“It’s just, I...” he gestured vaguely at the seated man’s lap. “ I, uh, sleep..”

Tony looked confused before a look of understanding lit his face. “Oh, you nap au natural?” He finished in a seductive wink and a waggle of the covers. “I see, or I will see in a moment! Don’t worry, just you and me and it’s nothing you haven't seen before Doc!” and he finished pushing the covers away and stood up to stretch.” Besides I imagine you’ve had a peep at mine, only fair I get the same liberties!”

Stephen sighed “Fair enough, go for it.” Just flesh after all he thought as he watched Tony walk around the room unselfconsciously toward the small bathroom. 

“Woo, the atmosphere up here is rare!“ Tony called back to him.

Stephen knocked his head back against the wall. Oh good, height jokes.

From his seat he could partially see Tony standing in front of the full length wall mirror checking his temporary body out. Thoroughly. From all angles. Stephen tried not to be overly self-critical about his body or to worry what Tony would see. It was only flesh he tried reminding himself.

“Doc. I have to say, nice. Very nice.” Tony commented as he gave his present-self a continuous long appraising look. Tony was in heaven truth be told. Looking at naked men was nothing new or special and he wasn’t just a random perv, getting a looksie. No, he was a very specific perv with an even more specific fetish for a certain incredibly hot wizard. Getting the go ahead to look his fill at the sorcerer minus his usual multi layered chastity robes was unheard of. This wasn’t Halloween, it was freaking Christmas, and damned if he wasn’t going to accept this gift!

Tony momentarily felt the sting of the knowledge that this was a one off. Only once would this freedom happen. Sadly, he had no illusions about how fucked he was in regard to Stephen Strange. He had been holding an Olympic sized torch for the man for longer than he cared to admit with no real hope of crossing the finish line.

Stephen was a beautiful man inside and out and Tony wanted him intensely. From his big brain to his magic trembling fingers. There was nothing he didn’t want from him. What he had was friendship and he would have to be satisfied with that boon.  
Frustratingly, the man was also practically a monk for all Tony could tell and damn wasn’t that a shame! 

Tony realized just in time that seeing the lovely wizard in aIl his naked glory was putting him on the verge of physically demonstrating his undeniable interest.  
He turned quickly back to the bedroom successfully shielding he growing erection from Stephen’s view, “Ok, I’m good, so I’m going to need some clothes.”

In an instant Tony found himself in full Kamar-Taj attire, complete with the Eye of Agamotto and the Cloak of Levitation He looked down at the necklace, the blue layers and belts and boots dubiously.  
“Um no. While you might make this look hot Steph, I'm not sure I can deal with the Jedi robes.”

The Cloak batted at him reproachfully. “No. Wasn’t talking about you babe, you’re fine. You know I love ya Big Red,” Tony soothed and the Cloak settled, appeased.

“Sorry, Kenobi, the robes are totally mandatory,” Stephen deadpanned, though he stored away being called hot to appreciate at a later time.  
“Unfortunately, I have work to do today. This is an important liminal day between dimensions and I need to be on the job. That means so do you. I don’t think it’s wise to split up in our- condition.” Stephen hesitated but continued with some disquiet. “Besides, the robes are warded against various dangerous magics, I’d feel better knowing you were protected at least a little bit.”

Tony felt a warmth bloom in his chest. “OK Stephen, if it means that much to you. Robes stay.”  
Stephen nodded in quiet thanks.

 

“So, you’re sure you have to work today? Can’t bribe Wong to cover or anything? I mean, these are certainly extenuating circumstances and all...” he said with a gesture between them and a rise of his eyebrows.  
“Sorry, Wong has his own duties today, so you are stuck with me for many reasons at least until midnight. We might as well make it a productive day.” Stephen faltered. “I mean, if you don’t mind spending the day with me… ” It was a request.

Tony was certainly not opposed to the idea. Their friendship since Titan had grown strong and solid, but Tony hadn't pushed for more time together due to his hidden feelings. He regretted that more and more and was not going to let this opportunity slip by. Life was so very short after all.  
“Ok,” he agreed, “So you and me, all day being each other.” He smiled. “This is going to be interesting.”  
Stephen smiled a genuine smile, “Never a dull moment.” The ‘with you’ went unsaid.

“So, w hat are we looking at as far as threats?” Tony was all business now.

“Could be anything from stupid teenagers summoning demon chickens, to a major dimensional breach. We have been able to predict the levels of threats in the past with some accuracy. This year is predicted to be a fairly calm one, but it's never a guarantee.”

“Then off we go, team Strange-Stark.” Tony clapped his hand on Stephens back. “But first a quick stop my place. I need some tech, I feel practically naked here and you need to change clothes immediately.“ He shook his head at Stephen’s questioning look, “I- we, cannot be seen like that in public.” He eyed the outfit Stephen had thrown on that morning. 

“Hey, these are your clothes!” Stephen protested.

“Not in that configuration they aren’t.”

Stephen smirked,”Oh, so vain, aren’t we?”

“Says the man with the usually precision coiffed hair.”

“Good grooming is not vanity.”

Tony side-eyed him and smirked before looking around the room.

“Can you-” Tony made a circular motion in the air, “-get us to my place the quick way?”

“Of course.” Stephen took the sling ring from the belt Tony wore. He easily cast a portal and waved Tony to go through first.

“I look very cool doing magic, by the way.”

“I’m sure you do.” Stephen drawled. 

“Welcome back Boss, and welcome Dr Strange .” FRIDAY greeted them upon their arrival.

“Thanks Baby Girl,” Tony answered and then stopped. “Friday, directive, until midnight tonight, Dr Strange and I have a bit of an issue. For today, please grant Dr. Strange all of the access and privileges you give me.”

The AI hesitated, “Boss?”

Tony realized his error and gestured to Stephen. Who caught on immediately and stated, “Yes, FRIDAY. Please grant Stephen Strange all access and privileges until midnight tonight. Thank you.”

“Will do Boss.”

Tony rubbed his hands together. “So, lets get set, then we can head out to do battle against the hosts of the undead and interdimensional jerkoffs! “ Tony arched his eyebrow and headed into his closet.

He emerged and presented a new set of casual clothes for Stephen, a pair of tailored grey pants and a blue cashmere sweater and tossed him a leather jacket. After Stephen dressed, Tony approved, “Yep, much better.” he took Stephen’s wrist and placed a watch band around it and one one on his own. “So we can keep track of each other.” he replied to the unvoiced question. 

Tony looked at his own body where the nanobot housing sat. “I am not sure about leaving this here,” he said tapping the nanobot casing on Stephen’s chest. “It takes a bit of getting used to using them and the suit is definitely a challenge for beginners.”

Stephen looked down at the housing unit and was suddenly hesitant to let it go. He had actually wanted to try it out, kind of assumed he would have the chance, was maybe looking forward to it just a little bit. Maybe...  
“I am a fast study,” he tried in his most convincing tone. “I could learn.”

“I have no doubt about that.” Tony said sincerely, looking down into his own brown eyes, seeing the little spark of hope there. “But we don’t have time to get you to the point where you don’t accidentally repulse me through a wall. You know, work to do today, remember?”

Stephen sobered and agreed with a nod, “Of course.”

Tony had an urge to give the man whatever he wanted but offered another route. “Flying lessons another day Potter, besides we should really trade anyway.” He gestured to the Eye of Agamotto around his own neck. “I have no idea what to do with this right here.”

“Very true and I may need it’s energies today.” 

“Exactly, good, then tradesies!” 

Stephen snorted and allowed Tony to remove the housing unit from the mounting ring that permanently imbedded in hiss sternum. In return he retrieved The Eye. The close physical proximity and contact was comfortable and professional but neither would be able to claim that it did not have some warming effect on them. 

Tony took the housing unit and fiddled with it. He held it up to the Eye. “Say, ‘Cheese!’” and clicked. He pressed the unit to the spot that the Eye had sat on his chest and a fluid shifting of metal revealed a duplicate of the Eye hanging from the cords.

“Nice work.” Stephen admired as he took the true Eye and held it to his own chest and with a few words it to morphed and became the duplicate of the nano housing unit and attached it to its proper place.  
Tony nodded in approval.” Now we both have our respective defenses and no one’s the wiser.”

He noticed the still lingering disappointment on Stephen’s face. “Oh come on, sport,” he said clasping Stephen’s shoulders and rubbing up and down.“ I promise, cross my heart, when this is all over I will teach you to pilot a suit.”

Stephen straightened up indignantly. “I wasn’t concerned with that!” 

“Of course you weren't.” he gestured to Stephen’s face “By the way the only time my face ever looked like that was when I was 7 and didn't get the puppy I begged for.”

“You are insufferable.” Stephen huffed and turned to the door. “Let’s start the patrol street level.”

“I was going to name him Al-bark Einstein.” Tony continued in a wistful tone as he followed him out to join the world.

******

The day was all lovely sunshine and autumn crisp. The everyday pedestrian traffic paid little heed to the duo. They were a common enough sight in the town. A few passer bys hooted appreciative remarks regarding their ‘costumes.” ‘Happy Halloweens’ peppered their path periodically.  
They walked in comfortable silence for some time each in their own thoughts. Stephen let his mind open and spread, his third eye seeking any disruptions or irregularities in the dimensional barriers energy. He was distracted by this or would have noticed sooner that Tony had dropped back a few feet as they walked. He stopped and turned to see what was up. His own face snapped up to look at him looking somewhat guilty.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Tony shrugged, ”I’m just walking along, alone with my thoughts, looking for zombies and...interdimensional…stuff.” Tony replied lightly.  
Stephen stared at him confused for a moment then groaned out loud. “Are you seriously checking out your own ass?”

“What?” Tony huffed, “I am simply taking advantage of the opportunity for self exploration, to gain perspective on how my personal being exists in the world.”

Stephen continued to stare incredulously.

“ Ok! Yes. Fine, I was checking out my own ass.” Tony confessed, “So sue me!” He smirked, “In my defence, it’s one fantastic ass.” He winked and as he passed Stephen he reached and gave said ass a healthy squeeze, ”Yep, a mighty fine ass.” 

Stephen froze for a second to process that action before shaking his head with a chuckle of disbelief infused with fondness. He fell back in line with Tony. He didn’t comment on how he could still feel the warm phantom of that hand squeeze on his backside for several blocks. 

They walked the city for hours until stopping to grab a falafel wrap for lunch. They ate in the park lounging on a bench watching groups of kids and adults wander by in costume. The conversation was so very easy and interesting between them, each man’s intellect keeping up with the other, effortlessly. They found themselves expounding on everything from college tales of parties to later career successes and setbacks. Eventually the themes, turning to more somber tellings of loss and life lessons.  
Stephen recounted his accident and the aftermath and shared his thoughts of the Ancient One and his own transformation. In turn, Tony spoke of the Ten Rings and Yinsen and Obadiah and being Iron Man and the many mistakes he tried hard to learn from.

They, of course, both knew the other’s story more or less but somehow sharing the darkest parts of themselves aloud while sitting under a bright fall sky, looking into their own faces was an odd and new experience. It felt like it meant something significant but neither knew how to express that to the other.

Stephen sighed and looked up at the trees, “Well, this had to be touching some whole new level in the psychoanalytical process.”

Tony smiled, “To thine own self be true?”  
Stephen smiled back at him in agreement.

They fell silent for a few comfortable moments then Tony lifted his lemonade bottle and clinked it to Stephen’s ice tea, “A toast!” he said. “To survival, and to getting the hubris kicked out of us in time to be of use to the world.”

Stephen smiled. “Here, here.” He sipped his tea and reached over to return the clink to Tony’s bottle. “To living another day and making it count.” He paused making deliberate eye contact with Tony, “and to finding people worth spending it with.”

Tony smiled a shy smile, “Here, here.” They sat quietly for a moment before Tony straightened up on the bench. He stretched and popped the cap on his bottle and gave it a hard twist. Abruptly the bottle flew outward and bounced on the grass.  
“Ow! Mother Fu- OW!“ Tony cradled his hands against his stomach hissing.  
Stephen jumped up on high alert until he realized what the issue was.

“Tony, shit, I’m sorry, sorry! I should have warned you!” Stephen frowned reaching forward to take his body’s scarred hands in Tony’s strong steady ones. “Here let me.” He sat again placing Tony’s hands palm up on his thigh. He started gently massaging the spasming hands he knew so well. 

Tony stiffened, then made a low relieved groan as Stephen began. “Damn.”  
Stephen continued working out the hand cramps in silence moving equally from one hand to the other. Slowly and patiently stretching and massaging in the way he knew was most effective.  
Tony found himself relaxing completely. He was mesmerized as he watched their combined hands working together. 

Observing his own hands caress and gently handle the long scarred hands that belonged to Stephen was profoundly intimate. He felt unbelievably cared for in that moment. Important. He wanted to be able to return this favor to the man. He suddenly needed to be the man who was there for and able to do this for Stephen when he needed it. Every time and all of the time. Would Stephen even want something like that? Was this just kindness on Stephen’s part, or something more maybe? He didn’t know. He wished he knew. He wanted to tell Stephen that he wanted to know. Why was he so afraid of asking?

“So, this a daily thing?” Tony said his voice coming out a little rough with sentiment.

Stephen continued manipulating the cramped hands. “More or less, yes. Somedays are better than others. Some days worse.”

Tony still watched their combined hands. Chronic pain. “Nothing you can, you know, magic away?”

“Can but won’t. The choice is having normal hands or having the mystic arts. Turned out it’s no choice really. It’s a no brainer.”

“Hmmm. So you just have to grin and bear it?

“Ha!” Stephen chuckled, “Not a lot of grinning involved if you ask Wong.”

“I’m sorry.” Tony turned his hands to lightly curl around Stephen’s. “I wish I could help this.”

Looking into Tony’s eyes, Stephen smiled a small appreciative smile. “Thank you, really, but it’s fine and besides, it’s not like you are a stranger to living with pain.”

Tony looked like he was going to dismiss that but Stephen continued, “I’m in your body at the moment,” he took a long deep breath and winced and rubbed at his sternum “and you carry the repercussions of your own life and your choices the same as I do.” 

Tony hummed. “Maybe.” He flexed his hands as Stephen finished the massage.

“I guess we both have our penances and reminders.” he said meeting Stephen’s gaze again.

Stephen looked down,”Yes we do. I’m sorry though, that you got stuck with my body and its oh-so fabulous issues.”

“I’m not!” Tony said rather quickly. So quickly it made Stephen look at him in question. Tony squared his shoulders a little and he met Stephen’s eyes. “I’m not.” he repeated softer.” This has been an amazing experience. Just walking around in someone else’s body. Who gets to do that? The fact that I got to spend it in yours and hang out all day with you in mine. Well. I’ve had way worse days.” he smiled. “I’m good.”  
Stephen could feel himself blush as he turned back to the path they were on. “Thank you Tony.”

They continued in comfortable silence until Tony needed a project and insisted on assigning an acronym to their mission. Of course he would. He had enthusiastically dubbed it the ‘Halloween Annual Naughty Dimensional Duchebaggery Defensive or the H.A.N.D.D.D. Job for short. Stephen had laughed and tried only half heartedly to not encourage the prolific flow of double entendre jokes. The patrol had been very uneventful indeed. There had been no alarm from the Sanctum, no warning from Kamar-Taj, none of the other assigned Masters had reported anything of major concern. All had been blessedly quiet. With only a few hours until midnight Stephen was beginning to relax and begin to believe that they had lucked out this year. 

The afternoon wore on at an enjoyable pace and evening began edging into the city.  
Trick or treaters and groups of young people on there way to parties became more prevalent in the streets. Jack o’ Lantern faces glowed from windows and door steps. Strains of The Monster Mash drifted from shop doors.

The atmosphere was festive, like it had rarely been before the Great Snap and the great return. Stephen wondered at the resiliency of people. The world spun on. People lived on.

Walking side by side with Tony all day had been frankly, lovely. He felt like a new energy had arisen between them. He was beginning to harbor a reckless hope that maybe there could be a something between them. Maybe something potentially strong and enduring. He was beginning to wish midnight was not closing in on them. Being in Tony’s body was an amazingly intimate thing. This was a unique time and it had brought them together in a unique way and soon it would be over. Stephen made a silent vow to try to continue what they had obviously started it was too important to let fall away. 

The streets grew darker as they walked. The groups of children where fewer and further between. The area more industrial. Stephen was about to suggest another route when his senses perceived something a little off. There was an unearthly dimensional energy that seemed to be almost there but not. 

“Tony, wait.” Stephen stopped and tried to get a bead on the flickering energy.  
“What is it?“ Tony strained to hear and see what Stephen was looking for.  
“Not sure, feels odd. Like it’s there but not there. Let’s look down that way.”

They made their way further down the street slowly and Stephen gestured toward the mouth of a wide alley. It was dark but in the blackness a tiny light seemed to flicker and go out only to appear again.  
Stephen debated conjuring a light but did not want to lose sight of the energy.  
“I’ll go in, you stay here.” Stephen whispered starting down the alley.  
“Yeah, no. Coming with.” Tony kept pace with Stephen, who didn’t bother to argue. 

They neared the end of the alley and the light flickered off again.  
Stephen was having a hard time placing the energy. It felt familiar and he knew he had encountered it before but it was eluding him. He stood quietly and centered himself to try to reach out for the source.  
“Hey look! Tinkerbell.” Tony took a few steps toward the now dancing light before him.

The flicker of energy coalesced and grew into a more substantial glowing wisp which became increasingly bright. The smell of swamp gas suddenly assaulted their noses.

“Run Tony!” Stephen yelled as recognition set in. He grabbed Tony and physically turned him around and shoved him forward. “AND HOLD YOUR BREATH!”

Tony tried to do both but the glowing wisp had rapidly intensified, and with a bang, it burst out in a percussive explosion. The smell was indescribable but mercifully both men were rendered instantly unconscious.

 

Tony awoke first and the first thing he wanted to talk to Stephen about was the smell. 

It was horrifying. 

It was like a sewer married a swamp and gave birth to whatever hell baby smell this was.  
It was foul, reeking, noisome and any other description available.  
It was also pitch black here, and he was unable to move a muscle to even pinch his nose. His struggles against what was holding him were mostly unsuccessful. In the dark he could not see what held him but it felt like mud, slime, and the coils, maybe of a plant material, possibly roots, and it felt exactly like it smelled. Really, really gross.

He knew Stephen was nearby, he could hear his regular breathing. He tried again to wake him. “Stephen. Come on sweetheart wakey time.” he called out lowly, not wanting to alert anything to their waking.  
“Come on, Houdini. Wake up and smell the rotted hideously disgusting coffee” 

To his left came sounds of stirring and then a loud choked “ HOLY MOTHER OF-”. Pierced the blackness. So much for discretion. 

“Morning, princess.” Tony had to smile to himself, amused as he listened to the usually reserved wizard swear his way to full consciousness.

“Curse me for a novice! And fuck me twice, I’m a moron!” He heard Stephen growl in frustration. “I’m sorry Tony, I should have seen it a mile away! It was a trap, a simple, will o wisp trap and I walked us right into it .”

“Ok calm down, we are fine at the moment, right? We just need to get out of here take care of the stinkbug and we can go home?” He said that last bit hopefully.

Stephen snorted, “Yes, but it shouldn’t have happened, I was distracted I-”

“Stephen.” Tony said sharply “Stop. first let’s discuss how to get out of here, send Willy home so that we can go home and burn our clothes and sand off the top layers of our skin.”

The sorcerer stopped his self recrimination. “Right. Of course.” 

Tony wiggled again, freeing one hand. “First, tell me, what happened?”

Once he recovered from a brief gagging fit, Stephen began the account,, “We were ambushed by a creature from a neighboring dimension. It’s a variation on a will o’ the wisp of lore.They are primarily energy creatures who are also able to hold a physical form. They sometimes slip into this world on liminal days. Not really malevolent and not much on brains. They feed on dimensional energies and magic, and they try to trap other creatures who house those energies by using mystical energy as bait.”  
“When the prey come too close they get stunned with a stink bomb and dragged to their larder where they are stored imobile to be broken down for easier digestion at a later date.”

“Well, that is horrifying.” Tony gagged. “Conventional weapons and methods work?”

“Yes, but no repulsors or open flames.”  
“Yup. Got that already.” Tony said monitoring the high methane levels on his wrist device.

“It will feed on magic so I need to use it sparingly.”

“OK Stephen. I’m going to unstick myself from this muck with the suit and then I’ll help you.” 

“Thanks, I’m working free a bit as well. Then, I can use magic, but any magic I use will immediately attract the wisp, so let’s coordinate and be ready. “ 

Tony whistled twice and the disguised nano housing unit slid open deploying the armor. He squirmed as the armor slid along his skin down into the muck.  
The armor offered some light in the darkness. It was kind of worse to actually see their surroundings. Tony slowly pulled himself up from the sucking muck with sickening squelching sounds the resulting cloud of stench that followed sent them both gagging again.

Tony found Stephen quickly and helped work him out enough to give him a better range of motion.

“Thanks, once I’m free it will be here quickly. Remember, punching is fine if you have to but you really don’t need to hurt it, just keep it busy.”

Tony stopped and snorted. “You are buried to the ribs in putrid waste, in a reeking pit, where you are on the menu and you are worried about the predator not getting hurt.”

“It isn't evil, Tony, just hungry.” Stephen reasoned,“I was stupid enough to get caught. Not its fault.”

Tony smiled and mumbled, ”I fucking love you.” He said under his breath as he reached down to help the sorcerer to his feet after he used a spell to free his lower half. 

Stephen took his position as the will o wisp materialized in the cavern. A amorphous phosphorescent slithering mass writhing in on itself. Tony shouted and beamed bright lights at it, confusing it long enough for Stephen to lasso it with a portal and send it home. No fuss no muss.

Stephen then conjured a light that illuminated the cavern and they checked for any other wisps or their potential dinners. It seemed the creature had not been there long and no others had fallen into its trap. Stephen opened the Eye and with a few gestures the cavern emptied of reek and muck. Returning to its original form, a warehouse. 

Tony nodded in approval. “Hey, can’t clean us up by any chance?”

Strange smirked and did another gesture and the filth of their encounter vanished.  
Tony sniffed at himself, “Much better. Still think we’re going to need some industrial soap and a few baths to really get rid of the smell.” 

Stephen circled around behind Tony and bent to retrieve a familiar pile of red cloth from the concrete floor. He shook out the Cloak and examined it before draping it over his arm.

“Oh hey, is he alright? I didn’t even think, he was just not on my shoulders, I lost track!” Tony reached out to tentatively touch the crimson folds of fabric.  
“The Cloak will be fine.” Stephen said gently, ” The wisp must have drained it of a good amount of energy and I’m sure he was ‘ not all that cooperative with the process. He stroked the material, “I sense no damage, just the need for some recovery time.”

Tony nodded and stretched and felt a few vertebra pop. He looked at his wrist. “Hey Doc, it just hit 11:15pm. Midnight approaches. Care to call it a night? Maybe head back to my place for soap and water and sanity.” 

Stephen stifled a yawn, “Yes, please. Think I’m done in for the night.” With a smooth gesture he formed a portal to Stark’s living room and followed Tony through.

 

Stephen gently laid the Cloak across an armchair for the night, giving it a final pat.

Tony had disappeared into the bathroom and Stephen could hear water running on high. The smell of fragrant bath oils starting to spread Into the room. His heart sank a bit wondering if it was a signal that he should leave.

When Tony reappeared his armor retracted back revealing blue sorcerer robes again. He had a couple bottles of water in hand. He handed both bottles to Stephen. “Would you mind?”

“Of course,” Stephen took them in his still non-shaking hands,” One last time to be the go-to-guy for opening things. “ He looked at the clock, 11:39 and suddenly he felt time had gone unfairly quickly. He found himself already missing Tony. 

They drank in silence neither willing to lightly discuss the approaching deadline. Neither man wishing for the time to end really. It had been such a remarkable day. There would be no duplicating the experiences or the closeness. 

Tony didn’t know what was going to happen next. Would they abruptly change back and all things just return to status quo? Would Stephen promptly return to his duties? Would he leave through a portal and resume maintaining the polite distance of friendship?  
Would all of the affinity and understanding that they built today be simply placed in a box to be stored away. Forgotten over time. Tony couldn’t stand the thought of it.  
He knew he needed to act now or regret it forever, so he took a deep breath and made the decision to be bold.

He put his water down and slowly walked up to Stephen giving the other man time to pull back if that was what he needed to do. His heart kicked in his chest when Stephen watched him approach and yet stayed put. Tony stopped when they stood nearly chest to chest and stared into the brown eyes that Stephen still wore. Those eyes were questioning and Tony could see a mix of anxiety and what looked alot like hope. Tony reached down and found Stephen’s hand and without breaking eye contact he brought that hand up to his face and pressed a lingering kiss to it. 

“Tony,” Stephen breathed.

“Tub should be ready,” Tony said quietly, “come take a bath with me.” He didn't wait for an answer as he turned and gently pulled the sorcerer along with him. When they reached the tub Tony shut off the water and gestured to his robes. Stephen smiled and with a faint golden shimmer their clothing was somewhere else. Hopefully being laundered.

They stood there momentarily in the dimly lit room, bare skin and warm humid air before both carefully climbed down into the sunken tub. Tony sat and rested his back against the curve of the tub. He still held Stephen’s hand. Carefully he maneuvered him down into the space between his knees, pulling him back to rest firmly against his chest. They both seemed to release their tension at the same time, bodies relaxing and melting into each other. Tony smiled and in his mind a chorus of At Last was playing on a loop.

They lay there in quiet comfort simply enjoying the soothing water and the other’s presence. Any passing arousal at the intimacy of their position could wait. This was not about that yet. They were still not themselves.

Stephen had started idly running one hand up and down Tony’s calf beneath the water. “It should be soon he said quietly.“ 

Tony hummed in acknowledgement. He reached for a washcloth and soap and worked them together into a lather. He decided to come clean, crappy pun intended.

Tony dragged the soapy cloth down Stephen’s chest mindful of the housing unit plate.  
“I am looking forward to looking at you again.” He murmured into Stephen’s ear. “I don’t believe that I’ve ever told you how much I really love looking at you.”  
Tony continued to drag the cloth over the body reclined against him, ”You are beautiful.”

Stephen shivered at the touch and his heart sped up at the words being whispered in his ear.  
“I think the wisp may have damaged your senses,” Stephen laughed nervously.

“Nope. I don’t think so,” Tony breathed into Stephen’s ear. ”Yer gorgeous.”

“Hmmm, no, definitely impaired“ Stephen hummed and drowsily reached up to hold Tony’s hand against his chest. “Trust me, m’a doctor.” he slurred feeling suddenly exhausted. 

He silently spelled the water to warm again and stay that way. 

Tony smiled into Stephen’s hair. “Handy.” He yawned also feeling the strong pull of sleep.

Neither noted when the other had fallen asleep.

***********

Stephen opened his eyes, he was still absently toying with the fingers on the hand he held. He sighed as he adjusted his position in the still warm water. The tub was smooth against his back and the warm heavy weight layng against his chest was comforting. He brought his free hand up to rest on the stomach of the man sleeping upon him. He looked down at the long trembling hands that once again belonged to him and smiled. He nuzzled his face into the back of Tony’s head and laid a kiss upon his hair. 

“Tony,” he called softly, “It’s after midnight.”

The man in his arms stirred and for a moment lay quiet. ”Oh.”

Tony Stark turned over in their warm slippery embrace to face Stephen Strange.  
He pushed himself up and stared down at the sorcerer with what he suspected was a very soppy grin. “Hi.”

Stephen smiled back up at him, “There you are.” He placed a palm over Tony’s heart. “Welcome back.” There was no denying that something was happening here and Stephen wanted it without question.

Tony brushed an errant curl from Stephens brow. “Hey, beautiful.” 

Tony adjusted himself to a kneeling position and cupped either side of Stephen’s face in his once again steady hands and stared intently into his eyes. Now or never.

“At this point, I hope that my intentions are clear, but I am not leaving anything to chance.” In his best businessman tone, he proceeded, “Doctor Stephen Strange, I, Anthony Stark am formally asking you to enter into a monogamous and romantic partnership with me. I am seeking a lifetime alliance with options for beyond.” Tony smiled softly. “Also, I am totally ridiculously gone on you.” 

Stephen smiled eyes shining, “Well, that is a very generous and intriguing offer, Mr. Stark. I must say that I have given this proposal serious consideration, and I feel that I would be a fool to refuse this opportunity. I believe it is in both of our vested interest to proceed with this merger.”

“Excellent Doctor, I am pleased that you see things my way. “ Tony smiled. “Then we need only seal the deal.”

Tony tilted Stephen’s head slightly and leaned in slanting their mouths together. They stayed there a moment in this chaste press of lips before deepening the kiss. Stephen moaned and reached around Tony and pulled him down flush against him. Warm water splashed around them as they continued to explore the new experience of kissing one another. It was difficult to pull apart.

“God, how I have been wanting that waiting for that!“ Tony sighed into the junction of Stephen’s neck and shoulder when they did manage to part.

“How long?” Stephen breathed into Tony’s ear.

“Forever.” Tony answered, “Maybe Titan.”

Stephen groaned, “I think that’s how long for me as well.”

Tony growled and bumped his forehead softly into Stephen’s. “Christ, all this time we’ve wasted, we are a pair of idiots”. 

“Yes, I believe we are.” Stephen sighed then knocked his head back against the tub edge. “Damn,” he mumbled, “He was right.”

“Who and about what?” Tony taking advantage of the exposed neck and peppering it with light kisses.

Stephen moaned in appreciation, “Loki. He had made a comment about us being so alike that basically no one would ever notice if we switched skins.”

“Well, fair point made to the Asgardian, asshole that he is.” Tony combed his fingers through Stephen’s damp hair. ”Babe, what say we get out of the tub, starting to prune up big time.”

Stephen chuckled as he let Tony help him from the tub. “So Tony, clarify this for me please, we did just enter into a relationship back there, and not a Ponzi scheme. I don’t want to wake up to find I have beachfront property in Montana.” 

Tony snorted and handed him a robe. “ Yeah about that, sorry no backsies, you are locked into a contract for good. Should have read the fine print.”

He pulled Stephen down for another kiss. “Besides, you sealed the deal. It’s done.”

Stephen returned the kiss with interest feeling ecstatic. “Good. Now sir, I would like to see your stock options please as well as your massive portfolio.”

“So forward!” Tony gasped, drawing Stephen close and into another lingering kiss.”Come on, let’s go to bed and I’ll let you handle my amazing assets.”

Stephen followed him laughing softly. Tony called over his shoulder, “Tomorrow, remind me to send Reindeer Games a case of Moet Chandon.“


End file.
